


Clampdown

by luckie_dee



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“What is that?” Kurt asks suspiciously, trying to get a better look.</i> </p>
<p> <i>“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Blaine moves the envelope closer to his body so that Kurt can’t see anything. “I’ll show you after work.”</i> </p>
<p><i>Kurt squints at him, catching the spots of color blooming high on his cheeks. “Blaine Anderson, did you buy something </i>naughty<i>?”</i></p>
<p>A sequel of sorts to my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/827798/chapters/1572138">GKM fill</a>, but I'm posting separately because it can be read independently. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clampdown

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** While [Lindsey](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/) was betaing my [GKM fill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/827798/chapters/1572138), wherein early!Klaine discover that Blaine has sensitive nipples, she prompted future!Klaine experimenting with nipple clamps (and she's also been trying to get me to write penetrative sex forever, so there's that too). Here it is and happy belated birthday to the Pacey to my Joey! <3 (She was also an angel and betaed this one too.) Finally, I would like to issue my sincerest apologies to the Clash, who wrote an awesome sociopolitical song... which I stole the title of for a Glee smutfic about nipple clamps.
> 
> **Warnings:** PWP, nipple kink/nipple clamps, mild mis and actual adventures in painplay, fingering, barebacking in an established relationship, comeplay, mentions of masturbation and spanking. Oh, and not so much a warning, but bottom!Blaine.

Kurt rushes into the apartment just before noon, smacking a kiss on Blaine’s cheek and shoving a pile of mail into his arms. “I’m going to be late,” he gasps, dropping his bag next to the coffee table and bustling into the kitchen. “Is there anything to eat?”

“I made pasta for lunch,” he hears Blaine call after him. “There's some in a container for you to eat on the way. It’s on the counter. How was the audition?” 

“A waste of time as usual,” Kurt grouses back, “and I’m not eating on the subway!” It really is good-looking pasta, though, and his stomach growls when he cracks the Tupperware container to sniff at it. 

Blaine sounds distracted when he says, “Well, when you get there, then.” Curious, Kurt returns to the living room to find him staring at a thick shipping envelope that had been just barely jammed into their mailbox. 

“What is that?” Kurt asks suspiciously, trying to get a better look.

“Huh? Oh, nothing.” Blaine moves the envelope closer to his body so that Kurt can’t see anything. “I’ll show you after work.”

Kurt squints at him, catching the spots of color blooming high on his cheeks. “Blaine Anderson, did you buy something _naughty_?” 

Blaine’s color heightens, and Kurt wonders what it could possibly be. Although they’re not necessarily strangers to sex toys, it’s really more of a passing acquaintance — there’s a shoe box under their bed that contains exactly two dildos, one vibrator, and a pair of wrist restraints that had originally been a favor at Cooper’s bachelor party. 

He waits a beat, watching Blaine sputter, and then playfully lunges for the envelope, but Blaine spins away. “Uh-uh! I’ll show you after work. You and Isabelle have been working on this presentation for weeks, and you’re not going to be late because of me.” 

“You won’t even tell me what it is?” Kurt asks, fluttering his eyelashes and pushing his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

“Nope, it’s a surprise. Think of it as a gift — a combination congratulations on your callback _and_ your fantastic presentation _and_ my upcoming graduation. One that you can see tonight.”

“Well, at least we can be reasonably sure that one of those things is going to happen,” Kurt says fondly. “My soon-to-be college graduate.” He leans in for a sweet, lingering kiss, managing to distract Blaine enough to get a hand on the envelope and tug on it.

Blaine pulls it back immediately. “Go change!” he orders, mock-stern and laughing. “The sooner you get to work, the sooner you get home.”

“Fine, fine,” Kurt grumbles, retreating toward the bedroom. “But if we blow this presentation because I’m too distracted, I’m telling Isabelle that it’s all your fault!”

“You’re going to be amazing!” Blaine calls after him, supportive as always. Kurt smiles, continuing to ponder Blaine’s purchase while he makes quick work of changing into a _Vogue_ -appropriate outfit. The envelope hadn’t been very big — certainly not big enough for another vibrator, which is the only thing they’d discussed adding to their repertoire. Unless it had been some other sort of vibrating massager? Kurt definitely wouldn’t be opposed to that, but at the same time, it probably isn’t a train of thought that he should pursue when he’s on his way to work. Being promoted into Isabelle’s cadre of assistants had brought in some much-needed income, but it’s even more stressful than interning, and it definitely requires his full attention.

“And you _look_ amazing,” Blaine comments when Kurt reappears, waiting by the door to hand Kurt his pasta.

“And _you_ have a serious case of elevator eyes.” Kurt shrugs into a light jacket and happily accepts the Tupperware. The envelope is nowhere in sight. 

“Look at your pants! Can you blame me?” Blaine says. He tilts his face up for another kiss, and Kurt obliges him. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll text you when I’m on my way,” Kurt promises, already halfway out the door. “Love you!”

“Love you too!” Blaine’s voice echoes down the hallway.

*

Kurt manages to put it (mostly) out of his mind for the afternoon. He’s so busy helping Isabelle prep for her presentation that he doesn’t have (much) time to wonder about what had been in the envelope. After all, flavored lube wouldn’t be worth all the blushing, but maybe a cock ring... and that thought makes _Kurt_ blush, so he dives quickly back into his work. 

As Kurt had expected, it's a hectic day, and by the time he's walking to the subway and texting Blaine his standard _be home in 30_ , it's much later than usual. Just before he has to descend into the station, his phone buzzes, and he checks it to see Blaine's answer: _I'll be waiting ;)_. Kurt stares at the screen for a moment, debating a response, but eventually he just pockets the phone and darts down the stairs.

The subway ride home is interminable, because all signs clearly point to Blaine having something kinky planned. Look, Kurt’s only human and between Blaine’s upcoming senior performances and projects and Kurt’s auditions and his increased responsibilities at _Vogue_ , they’ve barely had time for _anything_ — and not just sex, but the mundane things like talking and spending time together in the same room without falling asleep. 

And, of course, sex.

By the time he’s back above ground, the ominous clouds that have been hanging over the city all day are finally letting loose, so Kurt has the perfect excuse to hurry toward their building at an awkward half-jog. When he gets inside, the apartment is quiet, and Blaine definitely isn’t in the kitchen or the living room or the tiny corner in between that they call the dining room. It almost seems like no one is home, but it doesn’t escape Kurt’s notice that the bedroom door is partially closed at the end of the hall, where usually it stands open. Kurt heads straight for it, not even bothering to take off his jacket or set down his satchel. If he’s wrong and Blaine is sprawled out on the bed snoring into his sheet music and textbooks again, Kurt is pretty sure that this time, he’ll have no choice but to wake him up.

That thought is all it takes before Kurt starts debating the most pleasurable ways he could rouse Blaine if he has to, but when he pushes the door open, his train of thought comes to an abrupt, screeching halt. Blaine _is_ on the bed, and his body _is_ splayed out over it, but he’s definitely not asleep. Instead, he’s on his back, wearing nothing but navy underwear with a gray waistband and —

There’s a glint of silver at each of Blaine’s nipples. And between them, a metal chain snaking across his skin.

Kurt’s bag hits the ground with a dull _thud_. He gapes, watching Blaine rub his obscenely-hard cock through his underwear. His head is tossed back against the pillow, but when he hears Kurt’s satchel fall, he drops it to the side to look over, smile lazily, and say “welcome home.” 

“Are those…?” Kurt breathes, unable to tear his gaze away. He realizes distantly that it’s a _really stupid_ question — it’s obvious what they are — but he’s too scrambled to care.

“Nipple clamps,” Blaine confirms. A touch of nervousness creeps into his voice, and the hand between his legs goes still. “What do you think?” 

Kurt doesn’t answer, because he’s not sure if the rushing white noise in his ears counts as thinking anything. He shuffles forward to get a better look and asks a question instead: “Do they hurt?” 

A small whine issues from Blaine’s throat, and he shifts his hips on the bed. “Yeah, at first. But they’re not as tight as they can go. And now they just feel like…” He pauses as though he’s looking for words, but rather than finishing the sentence, he groans heavily and pinches the head of his cock through his briefs, his eyes falling shut. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt whispers, blood pounding through his body so hard he can feel it.

Blaine’s eyelids flutter back open at the words. “Take your clothes off and come here?” he asks, his voice making Kurt throb — it’s so thick with arousal that he almost sounds drunk.

Kurt starts fumbling ineffectually at everything he’s wearing, wincing at how uncomfortable it is to try and move around with a suddenly-raging hard-on inside of these _stupid pants_. He can’t get out of them fast enough, but there’s so much other work to do first — like getting off his boots and his jacket and his top two layers.

Blaine keeps touching himself the whole time, but Kurt can tell that he’s not really doing it with intent. He brushes his fingers up and down the hard length of his cock, and he squeezes and rubs around the tip, wandering and aimless. The clamps — which occasionally catch the light from the lamp that Blaine has on in the gloomy evening — make his nipples stand out, continuously stiff and flushed dark.

When Kurt makes it to the bed, finally naked, he straddles Blaine’s lap while Blaine stretches his legs out along the mattress. He’s already leaked so much precome that Kurt can feel the dampness of the fabric under his ass when he grinds his body down. Blaine tips his hips up and his head back, grinning up at Kurt around a moan. He reaches up to grab Kurt’s waist, and Kurt — doesn’t exactly know what to do. Usually, at this juncture, he would dive on top of Blaine and let his body weight press Blaine down, but the hardware on his chest makes Kurt think that it might not be the most comfortable thing for either one of them.

He stares down at the clamps, fascinated. Blaine’s got the metal pieces fastened along the sides of his nipples, down around the base of each one, pulling up some of the dusky skin around them as well. In between, his flesh is standing at constant attention, pointed and rosy. Kurt glances up to see Blaine watching him, his eyes dark and one corner of his mouth turned up. “Yeah?” 

“I think… yeah,” Kurt breathes, but he stays where he is, running his hands up and down Blaine’s arms and squeezing absently here and there. 

Blaine seems to notice his hesitation then, his expression clearing a bit as he tightens his grip on Kurt to urge him over and flip their positions. When they settle again, Blaine is kneeling over Kurt to pin him down. He leans forward, and the chain falls away from his chest to form a glimmering arc between his nipples, swaying gently at the movement. Kurt watches it, and his breath hitches. 

“You can pull it,” Blaine says, suddenly and unexpectedly.

“What?” Kurt gasps.

“The chain.” Blaine reaches up and tugs it lightly, which makes him arch his back and looses a small noise from his throat. He writhes down into Kurt’s body, speaking in between panting breaths. “Just not too hard… or it’ll all come off. Because, you know… they’re kind of small.” 

“Your nipples are perfect,” Kurt says defensively.

Blaine lets out a surprised half-laugh as he wiggles around in Kurt’s lap like he’s trying to find a better seat on his cock. Kurt cants his hips up and whines. “I didn’t say there was anything wrong with them,” Blaine points out. “Just that they’re small.”

Kurt’s lips twitch into a smile. “I think you should come down here and kiss me.”

“Gladly,” Blaine says, and when he leans over to oblige, the chain drops down to brush against Kurt’s skin. Kurt sucks in a sharp breath and pushes his chest up off the bed, but Blaine his hovering, too far away for Kurt to feel much more. Still, his mouth is there, warm and wet and open against Kurt’s. Kurt slides one hand up the back of Blaine’s neck and keep his head close while he runs the other all the way down his back to get a firm grip on Blaine’s ass.

Once it’s there, Kurt squeezes. His brow furrows, then shoots up, and he brings his other hand down, inching both of them back until his fingertips dip into the crack of Blaine’s ass over his underwear. Which… seem damp there too, and something slides underneath. Kurt breaks the kiss and looks up at Blaine. “What do we have here?”

Blaine pushes himself back up, bracing both of his hands on Kurt’s shoulders, shoving back against Kurt’s fingers as he goes. “Well, I had to do _something_ while I was waiting for you to get home.”

“You got yourself ready for me?” Kurt rubs gently into the cleft of Blaine’s ass. He can feel the lube moving under the fabric. “You know how much I love to open you up,” he admonishes.

“I know,” Blaine whimpers. His eyelids flutter but stay open. “I tried them on” — he runs his fingers up toward his chest, brushing the tip of one over a stiff, clamped nipple — “and I got really turned on.”

“Tell me,” Kurt whispers, dragging his fingers outward to spread Blaine’s cheeks a little. 

Blaine lowers his body, forcing them wider. “I thought about wearing them for you, and I got so hard. But I wanted to wait and come with you.” He grinds his hips around in circles, and the chain shifts against his chest. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I had to do something.”

“And you… put these back on?” Kurt slides his hands back up to snap the waistband of Blaine’s underwear lightly against his back.

“I got too close,” Blaine says, rocking forward against Kurt’s cock. “I thought it would help… uh… avoid temptation.”

Kurt groans. “You should take them off again.”

“Okay.” And then Blaine’s gone, shimmying out of the damp fabric. He’s back just as fast, straddling Kurt's hips, the reddened skin of his cock hot against Kurt’s. He’s naked now… or, well, almost naked. Kurt has seen a lot of interesting things pass for clothing over his years of reading (and now working for) fashion magazines, but he’s not sure if he can count nipple clamps and a chain as an actual garment. It’s not exactly a hardship, though, to stare wide-eyed as Blaine’s body rolls against him and ponder the question.

Kurt is fairly certain that, had he been asked at any point in his life prior to opening his bedroom door, he wouldn’t have been all that interested in nipple clamps. What’s really appealing about them now is _Blaine_. He’s gorgeous like this, flushed and sweaty, fuzzy with lust, turned on by Kurt and by himself. If Blaine’s reaction were the same, Kurt would probably find him sexy in a clown costume.

_Or maybe not_ , he thinks to himself, because then he wouldn’t be able to watch Blaine’s muscles contract and twist under his skin while he moves, like they’re doing now. The harder Blaine rocks into him, the more the chain swings, until it’s slapping lightly back against Blaine’s chest over and over again as he grinds out, “Fuck me. Please.”

Kurt works his hands from where they’d been gripping Blaine’s thighs back toward the crack of his ass, dipping his fingertips in and rubbing what lube is left there into the skin around his asshole. “Well,” he says breathily, “I’d hate for all your hard work to go to waste.”

Blaine tries to thrust back again, but Kurt eludes him, pulling away and flailing toward the drawer in the nightstand. At the same time, Blaine pitches his body forward again, and Kurt’s hand knocks into the corner of the table. “Ow!”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Blaine says, his voice raspy but tender as he grabs Kurt’s wrist and kisses his knuckles. He swaps the hand he’s using to hold Kurt’s and reaches for the lube himself, lowering Kurt’s fingers at the same time until they’re resting very lightly on the chain between his nipples, and he cuts Kurt a sly look as he does so. Kurt tries to be offended, but mostly, he’s just riding a wave of heat and nerves as he lets the weight of his hand rest there gently, pulling down just a little. Blaine’s stomach tightens visibly and he moans. 

“Not too hard,” Blaine reminds him, hoarse, shoving the bottle of lube into Kurt’s free hand even as he leans away minutely to tighten the pull.

“Mmhmm,” Kurt hums absently, twitching the chain down again and running his fingers back and forth along the warm metal to change the angle and see what happens. Blaine clenches his eyes shut and writhes into Kurt’s lap, his cock hard and actually dripping onto Kurt’s skin. Kurt’s eyes dart around his body hungrily — Blaine is always so responsive and he puts it all on display, from the look of blissed-out concentration on his face to the tense lines of his limbs and the uninhibited ways that he moves. 

Kurt needs both of his hands, though, and he drops the chain — Blaine whines — in favor of opening the lube. He hushes Blaine playfully, and Blaine obediently shuffles up higher onto his knees when Kurt tugs on his hip. While Kurt reaches around Blaine’s body to pull one of his ass cheeks aside, he slides the other hand between his legs and up underneath to test the stretch of his hole. He teases around the rim first, but he can’t resist sliding his first finger in after only a few seconds, as far as he can. It goes easily. Blaine just grins at him lazily, his eyelids drifting lower as he moves his hips in tiny circles, riding the motion of Kurt’s finger inside him. “More,” he growls. “I’m ready for it.”

“You certainly are,” Kurt replies, too much air in his voice. He removes his finger to replace it with two, and once again, he meets with little resistance. They run up against Blaine’s prostate on the next pass, and it’s firm and swollen. Blaine makes a strangled noise and jerks his hips, squeezing his eyes tight shut. “You have been busy, haven’t you?” 

“Mmhmm,” Blaine manages to get out as Kurt keeps his fingers there and rubs the spot gently. His body spasms again, and he rams his hips down, dislodging the hand that Kurt’s using to help hold him open. 

“Nope, up,” Kurt orders, smacking his thigh lightly. “You’re crushing my wrist.”

Blaine’s legs are trembling a little, but he grumbles and props himself back up, bracing more of his weight on his arms, his hands curling tightly into Kurt’s shoulders. The chain between his nipples swings forward.

Kurt grabs the lube and does the best he can to get more onto his fingers — which he’s withdrawn again to Blaine’s whimper of protest — without actually moving them very far from Blaine’s body. He accidentally squeezes out way too much, so he draws circles behind Blaine’s balls, smearing it and working back toward his hole in tiny spirals. He can feel Blaine’s prostate there too; when he presses up into it, Blaine shudders and a noticeable rush of precome trickles down onto Kurt’s abdomen.

“Please,” Blaine whispers. 

Tugging on the meaty part of Blaine’s ass again with his left hand, Kurt starts pressing back in, using three fingers this time. “Don’t come yet,” he says quietly, not quite an order, but more than a request.

“Not ‘til you’re inside me,” Blaine promises, his eyes earnest and wild.

It’s a little more work to get three in, but not much, and Kurt has to bite back a touch of disappointment. Ever since the first time he’d done it — almost catatonic with anxiety while Blaine practically tore holes in his comforter to keep himself still — there’s never been anything that Kurt doesn’t like about fingering Blaine open, and clearly, most of the work has already been done. Suddenly, he imagines Blaine rolling his nipples to get them hard enough to get the clamps on and stretching himself, getting close and _close_ and closer, and… those are things that actually happened while he was sitting at his desk and on the subway. Kurt’s cock throbs — he thinks he _sees_ it pulse, where it’s lying thick and ready on his stomach.

In retaliation, Kurt takes his time, pumping his fingers much more slowly than Blaine would usually like at this stage of the game, twisting and flexing them again and again. “Kurt,” Blaine groans, sounding completely strung out. “Come on… what are you…?”

“Just checking,” Kurt says wickedly. “Want to make sure you’re ready.”

Blaine’s eyes blink fully open for the first time since before Kurt hit the bed. He’s still hazy, but there’s a spark there. “Oh?” he asks, a challenge in his voice and his expression. Kurt quirks his eyebrows up, barely dipping the tips of his fingers inside of Blaine as he waits. 

When Blaine moves, it’s sudden, his hand darting out to slide over the head of Kurt’s cock and down, spreading the wetness there before he starts jerking Kurt firmly. Kurt chokes on air and arches his body off the mattress, trapping his hand awkwardly between their bodies again as he slips out of Blaine entirely. “ _Jesus_ , Blaine.”

“Just checking,” Blaine echoes, smiling mischievously. He slows and gentles his touch. “So if _I’m_ ready, and _you’re_ ready…” 

“I’m ready,” Kurt says quickly. He moves to reach for the nightstand again. “Condom?”

Blaine grabs Kurt’s wrist to stop him. “Mmm, no,” he drawls as he brings Kurt’s hand back down, encouraging Kurt to wrap it around the base of his own dick. “Hold this here for me?” He leaves Kurt’s fingers alone on his cock, the chain swaying again as he lifts himself back up on his knees to get into a better position.

“Okay,” Kurt breathes, running his slick hand up and down his length a few times to distribute what’s left of the lube there. At the same time, Blaine reaches around behind himself with both arms to spread his ass. The posture makes his chest jut out, the clamps glinting in the light and the chain swinging free of his skin — in fact, if Kurt’s not mistaken, Blaine’s arching his back even more than necessary, contorting his body on purpose to display it as he lines himself up.

Kurt tears his gaze away to glance up, only to find Blaine watching him with a gleam in his eye. Definitely on purpose.

He forgets to be upset or roll his eyes when Blaine works quickly down, sinking over him and sheathing Kurt more quickly than he’d expected, leaving him gasping and off guard. Blaine doesn’t give him much chance to recover either, pulling up a scant few seconds later to thrust down again with purpose. He sets a rapid, determined rhythm, the chain buffeting back against his chest each time he drives himself onto Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s back is being jolted roughly into the sheets, and he reaches out to brace his hands against Blaine’s thighs again, feeling the stretch and flex of his muscles.

“Kurt,” Blaine gasps. “Will you…?”

He doesn’t say anything else, biting his lip instead and continuing to rock down, his eyes lidded and his mouth curved open. “What?” Kurt asks, getting his feet on the mattress to buck up and meet Blaine’s body.

“Pull it.”

“Pull —?” Kurt starts to ask, but then he sees Blaine’s fingers drifting toward the chain. “Oh.” Reaching up, Kurt snags Blaine’s wrist and gently moves it away, replacing Blaine’s hand with his own. 

“Harder,” Blaine says immediately. 

Kurt snorts, the sound puffing out of him louder than he’d intended because it corresponds with Blaine rocking his hips even more forcefully than before. “I haven’t done anything yet.”

“So do someth— _ngh_.” Blaine stops, mid word and mid grind, as Kurt experimentally tugs on the chain. After all of Blaine’s warnings, Kurt is afraid that the clamps will come right off, but they stay put, Blaine’s nipples still standing out and flushed dark between them. Kurt can’t help but think that they look painful, but if they are, Blaine definitely isn’t complaining. Quite the opposite: he’s whining and tossing his head back, and he’s back to writhing onto Kurt’s cock like he can’t get it deep enough. 

Kurt gives the chain another pull, the motion a bit sharper this time, and Blaine makes a startled noise. “Should I stop?” Kurt asks hurriedly, his fingers already loosening their grip.

“ _Ohmygodno_ ,” Blaine gasps, angling his torso back to maintain the pressure on his nipples. 

“Okay,” Kurt says on an exhale. He clasps the chain again and jerks it. 

It still isn’t _that_ hard, but Blaine’s whole body twists up as he continues to ride Kurt, his eyelids fluttering. Kurt feels emboldened enough to give his next pull more force, changing the angle slightly so that he’s pulling not just down, but forward, and he watches Blaine’s skin stretch while Blaine lets out a guttural groan. 

Everything hurtles straight into frantic from there: while Blaine fucks himself thoroughly on Kurt’s cock, Kurt settles into a rhythm of tugging on the chain with the movement of their bodies, changing it up every few times with an erratic yank to the side. The more frenzied Blaine gets, the harder he pulls, and he doesn’t even realize that he might be taking it too far until Blaine warns, “Kurt be —” and the clamp on his right nipple pops off.

There’s the smallest sliver of time, lost almost before Kurt notices it’s there, when everything hangs suspended — 

Then Blaine cries out — making a noise that Kurt can’t even decipher as good or bad — and he seizes up, his shoulders curving in tightly as, largely untouched, he douses Kurt’s chest with surges of come. Kurt wants to struggle up to his elbows and make sure that Blaine’s okay, but the clenching of Blaine’s body tips Kurt over the edge _hard_ , and he has no choice but to smack his head back against the pillow and ride it out, emptying his cock deep inside Blaine. 

“What just happened?” Kurt asks dazedly when he blinks his eyes back open. 

Blaine is leaning heavily over him, his shaking arms braced against Kurt’s shoulders. He doesn’t answer, choosing instead to reach up and remove the clamp that’s still attached, hissing when it’s gone and clapping a hand over the abused flesh.

“Does it hurt?” Kurt asks, his anxiety cutting into his post-orgasm fog. He darts his hand up to cover Blaine’s, pressing in. 

“Uh, when they come off…” Blaine rasps, still panting. “There’s… well. Let’s call it… a rush of sensation.” He shifts his weight back to his legs and layers his other hand on top of Kurt’s. 

“I hurt you!” Kurt exclaims. This time he _does_ manage to get himself propped up off the bed, and he kisses the back of Blaine’s hand gently. “I didn’t know. I’m so sorry. I guess I got carried away. You just felt so _good_ —”

Kurt gets cut off when Blaine raises his head, and he’s taken aback at the depth of feeling and tenderness he sees in Blaine’s eyes. “It obviously wasn’t all bad,” Blaine says, squeezing Kurt’s hand before he releases it to pull off Kurt’s rapidly-softening cock with a wince. He drops onto his side next to Kurt and, like he’s done so many times before, cuddles in close to his side. 

“You…liked it?” 

“Mmm. I think so?” Blaine replies, already starting to sound a little sleepy. “There were definitely parts I liked. A lot. We’ll have to figure it out. Maybe more carefully.” He gropes around behind himself for a moment, locating the nipple clamps where he’d dropped them on the bed, and leans across Kurt to deposit them on the nightstand. While he’s there, he snags a few tissues from the box and uses them to wipe Kurt’s chest. When he’s done, he tosses them off the side of the bed.

Kurt watches them go, and his eyes catch on the clamps for a few seconds before he turns, finally curling his body into Blaine’s, suddenly and overwhelming starved for the closeness that they usually share during sex. “Yeah,” he says absently.

Blaine is silent for a moment, burrowing his face into Kurt’s shoulder, and then he quietly asks, “Did I just totally freak you out?”

“No,” Kurt murmurs back. He starts rubbing Blaine’s back, making wide circles on Blaine’s warm, damp skin. “That was hot,” he admits. “ _You_ were hot. But maybe, if we’re going to try anything that’s really… different… we should talk about it first.” 

Blaine relaxes into the touch. “And what would you consider _really different_? Just so I know what to warn you about.”

Kurt is definitely starting to feel sluggish and drowsy again — his concerns feel farther away when he’s moored by the close weight of Blaine’s body pressed up against his. He brushes his fingertips lower and lower down Blaine’s back at each pass until they’re strumming across the top of Blaine’s ass crack, and then slipping down. “Oh, I don’t know. Clown costumes,” he suggests, his mind slipping back, well aware that he’s distracted and barely following the conversation.

Blaine snorts out a surprised-sounding laugh. “That would definitely be different. Do you _want_ to wear clown costumes, Kurt?”

Kurt hums because he’s reached his target, running his fingers around the rim of Blaine’s hole, still stretched and wet. “No,” he says. “It was just on my mind from earlier.”

“Earlier?” Blaine asks, his voice suddenly thready. He wriggles to give Kurt better access, tossing one leg over Kurt’s thighs. “At _Vogue_? Or were you just thinking about clown costumes?” 

“Not exactly. It doesn’t matter.” He dips his first finger in.

Blaine shivers, breathing more heavily again as his hand flexes around Kurt’s arm. “Because here I thought you were going to bring up — I don’t know — spanking or something.”

“Do you _want_ to be spanked, Blaine?” 

“Mmmm, I don’t know,” Blaine says, and Kurt’s not sure if he even remembers what question he’s answering. But then he tacks on a “maybe” that has a definite lilt of curiosity to it.

“I guess we’ll have to talk about it.” Kurt shifts to give himself a better angle and slides his finger up farther into Blaine’s hole. “Do you think you’d like it?”

“I haven’t, uh… haven't thought about it much.”

“Well,” Kurt says, “there are a lot of things that we like now that we didn’t give much thought to _before_.” He withdraws the tip of his first finger and goes back in, harder, with two. Blaine groans at first, but it changes to a hiss when his cock, soft between them, gives a weak pulse. Kurt slides his fingers out, bringing the wetness there with him. He repeats the motion, and feels come run down Blaine’s thigh and onto his own leg. 

“Yes, good example,” Blaine mumbles into his skin.

Kurt chuckles and lifts his hand to land a light slap on one fleshy cheek.

“Hey!” Blaine protests, sounding not very offended at all. “Talking first.” He slumps even more heavily onto Kurt. “Or sleep first.”

“ _Sleep_? It’s not even eight o’clock.”

“Then I think we should take a nap. And after that, I really need to proofread my paper for History of US Theater.” 

Kurt sighs. “Well _I_ think we should strip the bed, finish cleaning up, put on pajamas, and hit the couch. There’s got to be a marathon of something on.” 

Blaine props himself up on Kurt’s chest to look him in the eye and pout. “Your idea sounds like a lot more work.”

“In my version, you don’t have to study anymore tonight.”

“I _do_ have a couple more days to finish it up…” Blaine muses.

“Good,” Kurt says decisively. “Meet you on the couch in fifteen?”

Blaine’s face breaks into a grin. “It’s a date.”

They seal the arrangement with a kiss.


End file.
